Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field for manufacturing a display device, specifically, to a film stripping device and a film stripping method.
Description of the Related Art
A display panel is typically provided with polaroids at two sides. In order to ensure degree of finish of the polaroid during it is manufactured, a protective film is attached onto a surface of the polaroid when the polaroid is shipped. Then, during the display panel is manufactured, it is required to separate the protective film attached onto the polaroid from the polaroid.
During stripping the protective film in the prior art, a manually or an adhesive tape stripping method is typically used. However, the manually stripping method has a low efficiency. In the adhesive tape stripping method, the adhesive tape is adhered onto the entire protective film in a lateral or oblique direction and then is moved so as to strip the protective film. A length of the adhesive tape consumed by stripping one protective film is equal to a length of the protective film itself, which leads to a large consumption amount of the adhesive tape.